sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sztuka jest wybuchem miłości! Pierwsza miłość Chibiusy
Sztuka jest wybuchem miłości! Pierwsza miłość Chibiusy (jap. 芸術は愛の爆発!ちびうさの初恋 Geijutsu wa ai no bakuhatsu! Chibiusa no hatsukoi) – 18 (107) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 10 września 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się widokiem buszującej w poszukiwaniu jedzenia Usagi. Jednak kuchnia świeci pustkami... Nagle dziewczyna znajduje ratunek – w piekarniku jest szarlotka. Niewiele myśląc, Usagi zabiera ją do swojego pokoju, gdzie czekają na nią pozostałe dziewczyny wraz z Luną i Artemisem. Po upewnieniu się, że szarlotka nie jest dziełem Usagi, zabierają się do jedzenia. I wtedy wchodzi Chibiusa. Okazuje się, że szarlotka była zrobiona przez nią dla jej "przyjaciela" Masanoriego. Oczywiście wszystkie dziewczyny z miejsca zaczynają się interesować przyjacielem małej podopiecznej. Ta speszona wybiega na lekcję rzeźby. Pozostałe czarodziejki dyskutują o potencjalnym chłopaku Chibiusy i kończą przy okazji ciasto. Tymczasem Chibiusa zbliża się do szkoły plastycznej i zauważa swój obiekt westchnień. Chłopak wyraźnie na kogoś czeka, a trzymane przez niego róże dobitnie świadczą, że tym kimś jest jakaś kobieta. No i ku przerażeniu Chibiusy, ową kobietą okazuje się Michiru. Masanori wręcza zaskoczonej kobiecie bukiet, deklarując przy okazji swoje uczucie. Chibiusa wpada w otchłań rozpaczy, ale nie zamierza rezygnować ze swej miłości i zawalczyć o nią. Ostatecznie cała trójka idzie na lekcję. Chłopak rzeźbi posąg jakiejś anielskiej piękności, a Chibiusa rzeźby Świętego Graala (okazuje się, że obraz artefaktu znajduje się w posiadaniu Nowej Królowej Serenity w XXX wieku). Masanori nieco pomaga Chibiusie ku jej niekłamanemu zachwytowi, ale wtedy wchodzi Michiru i chłopak znów robi maślane oczy. Wszystko to obserwuje przez szybę Usagi, która jak zwykle postanawia zabawić się w swatkę i połączyć obie zbłąkane owieczki. Tymczasem profesor Tomoe kombinuje jak zdobyć talizmany. Dzwoni do Eudial i nowym celem zostaje jakżeby inaczej genialny młody rzeźbiarz Masanori. Daimon gotowy, rozpoczyna się polowanie... Haruka tymczasem jest zazdrosna o róże otrzymane przez Michiru, a Usagi wkracza do akcji jako swatka. Skutkuje to zawstydzeniem Masanoriego i zdenerwowaniem Chibiusy, która przydeptuje swojej "siostrze" stopę. Ten moment wybiera sobie Eudial, by wpakować się swoim samochodem do pracowni rzeźbiarskiej i zabrać czyste serce chłopaka. Haruka i Michiru jak zwykle się przemieniają, a Chibusa z racji ilości świadków nie może, gryzie więc wiedźmę w rękę i odzyskuje serce, które z kolei zabiera Sailor Uranus i po stwierdzeniu jego zwyczajności oddaje chłopakowi. Eudial ucieka, zostaje jeszcze daimon. Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune wyciągają potwora na zewnątrz, a Usagi i Chiubusa zmieniają się w czarodziejki. Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune uważają potwora za wyjątkowo słabego, ale ten ostatni wyskakuje z asem w rękawie w postaci tworzenia rzeźb potworów w trybie ekspresowym. Podczas gdy obie czarodziejki uciekają przed tą jakże żywotną sztuką, do akcji wkraczają Sailor Moon i Sailor Chibi Moon. Obie jednak wpadają w pułapkę i nie mogą się ruszyć. Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune tymczasem pozbywają się przeciwników w rzece i wracają po daimona. Ten również ulega działaniu wody i zostaje ostatecznie unicestwiony przez Usagi. Na koniec Masanori deklaruje swoje uczucie względem Chibusy rzeźbą przedstawiającą swą nową przyjaciółkę. Wszystko kończy się miło, pomijając fakt, że Chibiusa wciąż mści się za stracone ciasto. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Eudial – Maria Kawamura * Masanori Tsuzuki – Tomoko Maruo * Chokokka – Chiharu Kataishi * Pracownik Chinchintei – Atsushi Kisaichi Galeria Zapowiedź odc107.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep107 1.jpg Ep107 2.jpg Ep107 3.jpg Ep107 4.jpg Ep107 5.jpg Ep107 6.jpg Ep107 7.jpg Ep107 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Mały artysta. en:Art is an Explosion of Love! Chibiusa's First Love de:Kleine Künstler Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii